one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill vs The Governor
Bill vs The Governor is Peep4Life's fifty-fifth OMM. Description Left 4 Dead vs The Walking Dead! Two leaders of survivor groups battle in my fifty-fifth one minute melee! Will Bill only command with years rather than with weapons? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight The Left 4 Dead 1 survivors headed towards Woodbury where The Governor was on a truck with his men. They drove in front of Bill and his group. "We're as human as they come, son. I promise you." Bill tried to explain. The Governor turned to his men. "Kill them all.." he muttered and with that, Woodbury fired at the survivors. Zoey, Louis and Francis were all shot down and Bill threw a Molotov in retaliation, blowing up the truck along with the Woodbury soldiers with the exception of The Governor. The Governor grabbed an assault rifle and some weapons and fired at Bill. Enter the heat of battle! Fight! ''' Bill backed away from The Governor and ducked behind a crate. He let The Governor fire a full clip before firing in small bursts at him. Now both men were behind cover so Bill found another Molotov and hurled it towards where his target was. It turned out The Governor moved to the opposite side of his cover and had outflanked Bill but hadn't enough ammo to keep Bill suppressed. Bill seized the opportunity by running at The Governor and trying to take the battle to a hand-to-hand scenario. Despite Bill's best efforts, he was outclassed and soon found himself on the floor spitting out his cigarette and blood. The Governor booted him in the ribs and began loading his rifle. Bill pulled a machete he had been using and hacked at the legs. The Governor yelled in pain and anger as he dropped to a knee. Bill fought his way to his feet and kicked The Governor's face. Bill stumbled towards Louis's body and tried to take the pipebomb from his corpse but he was intercepted and punched in the back of the head. Bill stumbled forward onto Louis's corpse and discreetly searched around. He was kicked again in the upper body and he landed near Francis. The Governor advanced with Bill's machete in hand and he raised the melee weapon over his head before the sound of an auto shotgun blast exploded through the air. The Governor looked down to see the majority of his body blown out from under him. Bill stood up and pulled out a Desert Eagle. With a headshot, Bill killed The Governor. '''KO The Governor fell and as Bill turned to mourn over the loss of his allies, he noticed an advancing horde in the distance. He collected the bodies of Zoey, Francis and Louis and placed them in the truck and drove away to a safe zone. In memory of: Zoey Francis Louis Conclusion This melee's winner is: Bill! Category:Peep4Life Category:Zombie Slayer Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees